


Winter Birds

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, the Stew of Norse Mythology
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM





	Winter Birds

【J2】Winter Birds by JadeeM

===============

【卷首】

他揉揉眼睛醒过来。

冰雪洗涤他的身体，他蜷缩脚趾，寒冷将他的关节染成冬天浆果的颜色，他的嘴唇是北风亲吻后的颜色。他像被寒冷孵化出来。他发出的第一个有意义的音节成为他的名字。Jensen。他蜷缩着停留在原地，寒风扬起雪花几乎要将他重新掩埋。

这时他听到一种奇怪的叫声，一只白色的大鸟在他头顶盘旋。Jensen从没听过那种叫声，他看着白鸟离他越来越近，逐渐转出向下的螺旋，它降落在他的肩膀上的时候收紧爪子。Jensen往内缩了缩肩，身体接受了这份重量。

“我叫Jensen。”他尝试对他见到的第一个生物说话，他甚至模仿它的叫声，但他模仿不像，鸟的爪子陷入他的皮肤，他捂住心脏，明白了疼痛是什么意思。

“为什么我在这里？”他说。白鸟用那一双榛绿的眼睛回望他。那是一双比他更有情感的双眼。Jensen惊讶自己为什么会有这样的想法。

“我们现在要去哪里？”他又问。白鸟腾然起飞，超一个方向飞出一个大概的距离。Jensen有些担心它一去不返，他往前跑了几步，鸟展开翅膀在雪中划出一个圆弧，又重新飞回来。爪子与肩膀上的痕迹重合。

“这个方向？”Jensen问。他的前方与后方是一样的风景，左边与右边更无不同。如此一来，他走哪边都似乎没什么区别。他伸手抚摸白鸟白色的羽毛，犹豫是否要相信这个似乎拥有智慧的动物。当他最终选择迈开第一步的时候，白鸟的用它的脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖子。

Jensen于是开始旅行。

 

【村庄】

天空中的太阳成为另一轮冷月。Jensen不停歇地往前走，头顶的日月交替了十次，他的眼前终于出现了别的事物。

“那是村庄。”他对白鸟说，他替他的同行伙伴起了一个名字，Winter，对方轻轻啄了啄他的手指，Jensen猜测那意味着同意。“我想你是对的，毕竟是你指引我来到这个方向。让我们去看看那里有什么。”

Winter没有反对。Jensen又费了两次日月交替的时间（他已经明白那是一个日夜的意思）才走到村庄近处。那村庄被冰雪掩盖，四面寒风将窗户和木门吹得哐哐直响。

“这不是我脑海里村庄的模样。”Jensen皱眉，“村庄应该有成群的牛羊、发芽的种子、生机的田地和唱着歌的农民。Winter在他的肩膀上半拢双眼，安静得不像它。

Jensen踩在厚重积雪铺砌的小路上往前走，他试图敲响每一家没人回应的木门。“看来风在这里扎了窝，除了她们四姐妹我没有再看到别的。”

话音刚落，他的双眼捕捉到一抹鲜亮的橘色。“Hveerungr！”他顿了顿，又摇摇头，“鲁纳斯(Runes)在上，我想我看到了生命的迹象。”他快步循着火光往前走。一扇摇摇欲坠的窗户里有一丛欢快的篝火，松枝燃烧的香气让Jensen扬起嘴角，一阵阵歌声飘荡在半空中，连风都因为音乐而暂时歇息。

“你好。”Jensen站在门前，“请问我能进来吗？”

迎接他的是一个被投掷过来的雪球。Winter用翅膀替他遮挡，但Jensen仍然为此吃惊得连连后退。

“魔鬼！”

歌声停止了。风雪伺机狂舞。Jensen听到屋内传来尖叫声。

“他的身边是噩梦的信使，那是堕天使的翅膀！”

更多雪球朝他袭击而来，这些人只敢把手探出门缝，透过那扇门缝，Jensen看到了一只只黑洞洞的眼睛，上面写满了恐惧、邪恶与贪婪。

Jensen抱紧双臂，注意到自己和农夫们的区别，“我只想要一双结实的鞋子和一件可以蔽体的衣服。”

“走！走！”农夫们说，“死掉的人是不需要衣服的。走！走！”

Jensen难过又恐惧，他发现自己无法理解“死亡”的含义，“劳驾……”

屋子里传来妇人的声音，“就给他一件衣服吧，让他安息……”

“噢！你这个愚蠢的女人，难道你不知道他就是一条毒蛇吗？”

门重重地在Jensen面前合上。

“好吧，我想这里并不是我的归属。”Jensen对Winter说，“我从冰雪中看到我的样子，和他们那么像，我以为我会是他们中的一员，但他们畏惧严寒和未知，而我……”

“他们太渺小了。”Jensen将Winter抱在怀里，“而我又是谁？”

Winter叫了一声。

Jensen露出微笑，在寒风中他的脸颊像绽开的玫瑰花。“我还有你，我的朋友。”

当他离开的时候，屋内再度传来歌声，歌词是关于北欧冬天的礼赞。“至少他们还有快乐。”Jensen边走边说，“祝福他们吧……这可真不容易，为什么这个世界会变成这样？”

Winter的爪子用力挠了他一下。

“小狭促鬼。”Jensen亲昵地抱紧他的伙伴，“别这样，他们无法让我难过，也就无法伤害到我了。”

他走出村庄，可那本应该逐渐遥远的音乐正咬着他赤裸的脚踝，像一只无形的小狗追着他前行。

Winter腾空而起。Jensen还不知道它能够看到千里之外的事物。而在它的眼中，农夫们失去了他们仅有的歌声，他们惊恐地回望彼此，几乎是下一秒就陷入了彼此责问的殴打之中，像是语言中关于爱的能离被严寒剥除。

“回去吧，”Jensen蹲下身，那音乐仍绕着他的双脚转，音符近乎讨好地替他编制金色的脚链，“这未免太残忍了。”

Winter重新回到Jensen肩膀上，俯视那首无主的音乐，它不断变换着企图让Jensen改变主意。

“别这样。我不会改变主意的，我不会抢走穷人的最后一块金子。”Jensen仍然坚持。

Winter发出锐利的尖啸。那串音符见始终没有回转的余地，这才恋恋不舍地辗转回村庄。

“死亡已为他们敞开大门，乐符只能为他们奏响亡灵曲。”Jensen身后传来一个声音。

Jensen转身，一个孩子正站在雪地里。他穿着褴褛的衣服，裸露的双手呈现丁香色，掌心一对结痂的伤痕。

“你是谁？”Jensen半跪在小孩面前，握住他的双手，“你的手怎么了？”

“请不要替我担心，这是爱的伤痕。”小孩亲吻Jensen合拢的手背。一股暖流自吻中流淌。“我的父亲让我把衣服和鞋子送给你。”

Jensen忍不住又问，“死亡是什么？它像风雪一样寒冷彻骨吗？像黑夜一样令人心生恐惧吗？”

“死亡不是风雪。它是你无法理解的、一切未知的总和。”

Jensen穿上衣服，套上厚重的靴子。“我知道很多东西，像是它们天生就存在于我的脑袋里。这是否意味着我距离死亡很遥远？”Winter重新落回他的肩膀，脑袋钻进右侧的羽翼之中。

“我不会告诉你答案。我的知识属于我的父亲，而他并非你的航向。你何不继续旅行到下一个世界。”

“那我应该去找到什么？”

“你的根源，你的信仰，你的宿命。”

Jensen耸耸肩，这些词对他而言似乎毫无意义。“说来也奇怪，我记得松软的面包在舌尖的感觉，也记得葡萄酒淌入腹中的感觉，但为什么我现在却不再需要它们？”

Jensen摇摇头，他知道自己不能得到更多答案，但他已经足够满足了。于是他继续朝北边走。

 

【野兽】

Jensen脚上的靴子让他走得和风一样快。他感觉这个世界被他甩在身后。

行走了整整十天之后他来到一片枯枝树林。天空在他踏入第一步的时候便完全暗沉下来，密密麻麻的树枝遮蔽了天空，暴雪和寒风无法进入。这是一种危险的信号，它在抗拒外来者的侵入。

Jensen忧心忡忡地凝视他的伙伴，那只待在他肩头的白鸟，“你觉得我们应该再往前走吗？”

Winter没有发出反对的声音，它不是没那样做过，比如在Jensen因为五个矮人妖精手中的金矿而停下脚步的时候。

Jensen抚摸它的羽毛，继续往前走。“有时候我不知道这有什么意义。”

Winter啄了啄他的手指作为安慰。

树林里根本无路可走，Jensen只能开辟一条狭窄的缝隙。那些枯萎的枝条一次次想要牵绊Jensen不知劳累的双腿，锋利带刺的植被将他的衣服和皮肤划破。

“这好痛……我从没如此感受过疼痛，难道我活着就意味着遭受苦难吗？”Jensen抱怨。他就这样又走了十天，直到他再也支撑不住。他跪倒在地上，眼泪在睫毛上结了冰。

“我不想继续了。让我回去吧，随便哪里都好。我要能像普通人那样睡死过去就好了，就不用再忍受这样的折磨。”

白鸟用它的脖颈磨蹭Jensen的脸颊。但Jensen第一次将它推开。

“有时候我会想你是不是故意的。”

白鸟发出一声幽怨的鸣叫。Jensen自己的责难毫无道理。但他就是忍不住。“是不是我没有遇到你会更好？”他朝白鸟大叫，然后起身朝相反的方向走去。

白鸟飞到Jensen身边，一次次尝试嵌住他的衣服阻止他。Jensen停下脚步，却仍然背对着北边不肯回头。

白鸟呜咽了一声——假如那种催人泪下的啼鸣被称之为鸟类的呜咽的话，它突然飞向高空。Jensen攥紧双手，“你也要走了吗？”他忍不住朝白鸟飞行的方向跑了两步，“你在干什——停下来！鲁纳斯在上！我没有想让你伤害自己！”

白鸟不断撞击树杆，一次又一次。枯树顶端的积雪因为撞击的力道而飘落在Jensen身上，外露的粉色伤口被融化后的雪水浸润着迅速愈合。

Jensen又一次有了想哭的感觉，确实完全不同的原因。“停下！求你！”他又一次仰头乞求，急得眼睛都红了。他之前从未哭过，如今他像是突然学会了这种情绪技巧哭个没完，之前的一次为了自己，而这次为了他唯一的伙伴。

白鸟终于飞回Jensen身边，它看起来前所未有的疲倦。Jensen用力抱住它，用手指梳理它的羽毛。他不断地说着对不起，而白鸟只是啄啄他的手指，那几乎都让他感受不到疼痛，Jensen立刻明白他被原谅了。

“我永远、永远不会再这样对你。而你也不再被允许伤害自己的身体。”Jensen对白鸟低声说道，“因为身体上的伤口最容易愈合，但心脏上的伤口却是致命的。”

然后他们继续向北。

“这太奇怪了！”Jensen说，“为什么我不会再受伤？”枯萎的树杆主动避开Jensen，泥泞的土地逐渐变成银白。

他不是盲目无知，哪怕他苏醒的时间对这个世界而言约不可计，但他已经对自己的存在抱着满肚子的问题——也许这就是他永不饥饿的原因。

“别用这样的眼神看着我伙计，我知道你也无法回答我。这大概就是我要继续向前走的原因不是吗？有时候我真希望你也会说话，这样我们就能更加了解彼此……不过现在这样也没关系，好像我总能懂你，就像我觉得你也懂我……”

Jensen突然顿住。突然之间，靴子踏上冰雪的声音被无限放大。他看向Winter并从伙伴的双目中看到了警惕的意味。

“你也发现了？”他对它耳语。

那是一种无法用语言形容的感觉，仿佛整个禁林突然有了生命，巨大的投影如影随形地黏附在Jensen的后背上，潮热的呼吸每一下都喷洒在Jensen的后颈处，而且它……越来越近。

Jensen不敢回头，似乎在他的认知里扭头的动作被当成了一种禁忌。他加快脚步，而身后的阴霾紧随其上。这让他吞下尖叫奔跑起来。Winter飞在他前面，Jensen跟着它在树林中左右穿梭。

被发现的脚步声不再隐藏，也跟着他奔跑起来。Jensen心底最后的侥幸被击碎。心脏在他的胸膛跳动，手心冷汗涔涔，禁林的树枝抽打他的身体，他感受到背后巨大的黑暗投影几乎将他整个吞没，利爪的划破空气的冷冽严寒令他不寒而栗。

白鸟陡然高飞，站在Jensen头顶的一处树枝上急切地啼叫。Jensen咬牙，名为恐惧和愤怒的情绪让他迅速攀上树杆，当他往上爬的时候，身后的獠牙就差一片叶子的距离划破他的脚背。

就在此时，Jensen感到一阵天旋地转。原本高耸的树木平铺在自己脚下。Jensen站起身，来不及惊叹这神奇的魔力，他开始向上奔跑，又跟随Winter从一个树杆跳到另一棵树杆上。他身后的威胁时近时远地咬着他的脚踝。

他们从白天跑到黑夜，在树梢的顶点上一轮巨大的弦月挂在上面摇摇摆摆，似乎距离Jensen前所未有的近。月亮的魔力让Jensen忍不住伸出手，放在平时这几乎谬想，但现在Jensen已经精疲力竭，他忍不住地想，如果他能攀上月亮的尾巴……

坠落的失重感令Jensen尖叫，白鸟俯冲至他身下，下一秒，他们一同被包裹在一团深红的柔软布料中。身体触地的感觉仿佛在叫醒一个梦境。Jensen浑身发抖，惊魂未定地抱紧怀中的白鸟，一只属于野兽的巨大利爪就落在他们身旁。

它会吃了我们，无论它是什么。Jensen绝望的想。Winter甚至都不够它塞牙缝，而Jensen的身体可能就抵得上一顿开胃菜。

野兽的低哮声像阵阵雷霆。它在四周打转，却对Jensen的位置视而不见。

“异乡人。”野兽开口，“我没有想要伤害你。”他长得足足有Jensen十倍高，每一道粗喘都在空气中形成风暴，每一此迈步都让大地震动，黑暗中的其它生物惧怕地躲避，窸窣着逃至远方。

Jensen悄悄地把一只眼睛露出裹身的布料，他看到野兽有狼的头颅、野猪的獠牙和雄狮的利爪。

“我叫Jensen，这是Winter，你又叫什么名字？”他试探地发问，对方的身体循着声音趴下地面，闪着红光的双眼与他对视。

野兽的声音像是在怒吼——但此后它解释道它应该是整片禁林里最心平气和的生物。“我的名字叫野兽。为什么你在我面前只有半个脑袋？”

Jensen爬出那块红色布料——现在他发现它是一个斗篷。他拍拍身子站直身体。

“现在我又看到你了。”野兽说，“这太神奇了！”

Jensen重新把斗篷披在身上的时候，野兽用力眨眼，“老天，我已经老得开始出现幻觉了吗？”

Jensen被逗乐了。他重新出现在野兽面前。“我想我捡到了一件神奇的隐形斗篷。”他们又试了几次，以确定自己的猜测没有错。

“你这个幸运的家伙。”野兽惊呼，嘴巴吹出来的气息使得他面前的三棵枯树被连根拔起，“这是我曾曽曽曽曽祖母的斗篷。她是个了不起的女巫。自从她死后，我们就再也没见到它过。而我只在父亲的故事里听过。”它用爪子小心翼翼地地抚摸柔软的布料。Jensen立刻感受到巨石压顶的重量。

“嘿！别这样！你可以轻而易举地杀死我。”

野兽摆着手后退，这使得他身后的树木又被撞倒了一片，“我不是故意的。都怪这具身体。”

Jensen毫不在意地摆手，“我很抱歉，我的朋友，刚才是个误会。我以为你要把我吃了。”

野兽大笑，笑声把树上的雪震落下来。它不在意地抖抖皮毛。“你大可放心，你作为食物而言也太瘦小了。我是这片山林和沼泽的守护人。我听到你把我称为你的朋友，那么你可以来到山洞和我共进晚餐。”

Jensen扭头看了眼停在他肩头的白鸟，“我没有感觉饥饿，但我最忠诚的伙伴似乎需要食物和休息。”

野兽打量Jensen，他学着他的样子把他也放在自己的肩膀上，“这是最有效率的方法。”他满意地点头，四爪着地开始奔跑，走一步相当于Jensen走十步。Jensen在颠簸的旅途中可以摸到低空的云朵，因为寒冷他的眉毛上结了一层霜，但野兽的皮毛和柔软的斗篷让他不至于直接接触到云里浮沉的冰块。

有了野兽他们穿越树林的速度快了许多。很快他们面前出现了一条高大延绵的峡谷。野兽纵身跃下，Jensen的双手用力抓住它的皮毛。

野兽大笑起来，“这让我发痒。”它一边笑一边挤出眼眶的眼泪。笑声在峡谷的石壁上来回弹跳。

“这是我的父亲。”野兽对Jensen说，“它在回应我的笑声。”

“你的父亲在哪？”Jensen四处张望。

“就在你脚下。事实上，整个山脉就是他的尸骨。”而他们还需要走一段时间才能到达它父亲本应放置心脏的胸腔，那现在是野兽居住的洞穴。

“我们每天会比前一天更高大，直到某一天我会像我父亲一样无法呼吸，这时候我就会死去，变成像我父亲一样的石头。”野兽平静的说，“低头。”

Jensen立刻照做。他们进入幽暗的洞穴，Jensen顺着野兽的前爪滑落到地面。Winter的双眼在黑暗中像蓝宝石一样，Jensen亲昵地抚摸它的羽毛。

“欢迎来到我家做客。”野兽用一根吹不出声音的牛角和它们对话。一阵窸窸窣窣的声响从远方传来。Jensen紧张地四处张望。“这是我家世世代代的仆人。”野兽连忙解释，“不用理会它们，就只是……让你的鸟朋友不要吃掉它们。”

Jensen坐立不安地微笑。地上不知什么时候爬满了黑色的甲虫，它们为野兽和他的客人带来了自酿的葡萄酒和淌着鲜血的肉块，下一秒它们又像幽灵般隐没在石缝之中。

“尽情享用吧，来自远方的友人。”野兽说完便大快朵颐起来。它不说话专心咀嚼肉块的模样更像一头彻底的动物。Jensen谢绝了肉食，把手伸进巨大的木制酒桶中掬起一捧鲜甜的果酒入腹。那酒桶对Jensen来说仿佛一个小浴缸。

“尽管喝了它不会吟唱出诗歌，但这是连牧神都会羡慕的葡萄酒。”野兽自豪地说，然后和Jensen一同畅饮起来。

“你准备去哪儿？”野兽问他。

“我不知道。”Jensen说，“但我的伙伴知道。它指引我一直往北边走。”

“它只是一只鸟。”野兽大笑，笑声差点掀翻了餐盘和酒桶。

“是的，它是一只鸟，但它也是我的伙伴。”

“好吧。但光凭你一个人可走不出森林。不如留在这里和我作伴，我会将你视为我的同胞兄弟。”

白鸟狠狠地啄了野兽一下，它“哎呦”一声叫唤了一下，揉了揉被弄痛的脖子。

Jensen强忍笑意，“Winter不会同意的。而且我在寻找一件非常宝贵的东西。”

“那是什么？”

“还没找到之前我怎么知道呢？”

“噢，这只是借口罢了。”

Jensen不希望见到它失落的表情，他喜欢野兽。它野蛮的外壳内是一颗智慧的心脏。“等我找到之后我会再回来探望你的。”他向他的朋友许诺。

野兽重新高兴起来，它一口喝掉了半个酒桶的酒，“吃饱喝足就休息吧，天色已经晚了。天亮之后我带你去见一位朋友，别看它身子小，却是个了不起的丛林猎手，而且只有它的驯鹿能渡过前方的沼泽，只有他们才能帮助你离开。”

吃饱喝足，Jensen躺在石头上稍作休息，Winter安静地在他身边。

“对了，这个斗篷是你的曽曽曽曽曽祖母的……我想我需要把它还给你。”

“你留着吧。”黑暗里野兽上双眼，“它对我来说又有什么用呢？”

Jensen裹紧身上的斗篷。第一次他感到夜晚有了它的意义，他看不清野兽毛茸茸的脸上此刻是什么表情。

 

【猎手】

Jensen发现自己被送到了一个陌生的地方，这个世界是一个银色的襁褓，被固定的视线中唯有低矮的深深浅浅的云层，那云中的水雾掠过他裸露的肚皮，亲吻他长满斑点羽毛的脸颊和尖尖的鸟喙。

Jensen变成了一只鸟，翅膀低垂贴近地面。他的身体逐渐僵硬，死亡的阴霾慈悲地将他揽入怀中。

不。不不不不。

Jensen悲伤地底鸣。徒劳地想要抬起脖颈。但亚尔夫海姆（Alfheim）的天空即将赋予他荣光，而海姆冥界（Hel）的船舶正朝他吹响号角。

Jensen因为纯粹的恐惧和严寒而颤抖。他默念精灵们的名字，那是他的挚友，这样一来，他们在照料晨露中的花朵，呼吸第一口晨曦空气的时候便会听到他最后的叮嘱，他甚至还有一只名叫嘟嘟的蜜蜂作为宠物，他希望他们能至少轮流照看嘟嘟。

就在这个时候，趴在冰面上的耳朵听到从远方传来的声响，冰雪的碎裂声咯吱直响。Jensen用最后的力气抬起头，朝声音的方向发出最后一声呼救。

他看到煅白的太阳在它身后冷冷地照耀，金线迸裂四散各方，巨大的鹿角划破云朵，于是雨雪混合着呜咽往下飘落。它有四只厚重皮毛包裹的四齿蹄子，每每踏在冰雪上都发出如同山崩地裂的声响。他朝Jensen的方向踱步而来，而Jensen在这碎裂的冰面上摇曳，眼皮几乎被风雪合拢。

麋鹿走到Jensen面前，冰面突然碎裂。Jensen跌落彻骨的水流之中。麋鹿随即跃下冰面，化成人形的双手环住Jensen的身体。

我是不是就要死了。Jensen心想，他的血液早已冻结成冰，变成冬天的一部分，早知如此他应该待在春天的庇护下，乖乖地种他的风信子——如今看来，关于死后重生的花语却只能骗骗那些喜好享乐的神祇们。

两瓣玫瑰色的嘴唇突然凑近了Jensen，一股暖流融化了他冰柱般的身体，他被一枚疼爱的亲吻击中脸颊，紧接着是两边僵硬的翅膀。死亡猎犬Garmr被强壮的手握住獠牙一把挥开，它因为恐惧而不断后退，却心怀不甘于到口的猎物被横刀夺走，徘徊在水波之下

“你走吧，他已经属于我的了。”一个男性的声音说道。

Garmr最终咆哮离去。

Jensen感受到水流正顺着他的身体往下流动，它们不再冰冷而变成了亲人的爱抚。他意识到自己正在被带领着冲出水流，他摆动翅膀，发现翅膀变回了双手，他被什么人从后面拥抱着往水面之上游去。

破碎的冰面荡漾出一圈圈涟漪，清脆的破裂声之后从底下探出两个人形的脑袋。Jensen被抱至一块巨大的浮冰上，坐在他身旁的男人甩了甩半长的头发，冰块往北边飘飘摇摇，雪花落在他们周围如同奏响乐曲。

“清醒了吗？”他朝他微笑，于是Jensen便因此看呆了。

“我……不冷了……”他动了动手指，熟悉的光点在他的指尖上来回跳动，他惊奇地发现自己恢复了生命的活力。

对方——大概是一个新神，因为Jensen从未见过他，他对Jensen说：“从此之后你不会再畏惧寒冬，请务必收下我的礼物，当作是无意中伤害你的赔礼。”

“你是……”Jensen想到那三个吻——这就是对方口中所说的礼物，他脸上一热，这太不正常了，想必是自己仍然未完全适应冬天，

“我是冬日女神Skadi的后代，你可以唤我——”

Jensen因为骚动的热意而惊醒。他的心脏前所未有地在胸腔内挣扎，手心的热度提醒他似乎在梦中被人执起双手亲吻——梦——原来这就是梦。

Jensen之前从未做过梦。

他抚摸脸颊，又摸摸自己的双肩，除了亲吻他竟然什么都不记得，这让他红着脸自己气了好一会——无论如何这也太不知羞耻，他甚至记不清吻的主人是谁。

他翻了个身，白鸟正伏在地上，榛绿色的双眼眨也不眨地凝视着他。这让他更加难为情，连忙用斗篷裹住自己，恨不得自己现在就隐去身形，他不知道自己同行的伙伴关于他的事什么都看得到。

冷静下来，Jensen才听到野兽巨大的鼾声。他大概就是被这个声音弄醒的。漆黑的洞穴入口透不进一丝光线，Jensen从月光的浓度估算出现在大概只是下半夜的其中一小段。他合上双眼，心里有个声音祈祷着能够续上梦境。

就在这个时候，他听到墙缝里传来愈来愈激烈的争吵声。

“那个有着漂亮皮囊的小家伙去哪了？”

“我没看到他。”

“他逃走了！”

“我们快去追，只要他不走出沼泽，我们就能追上他。”

“然后吃掉他的血肉！”

“然后啃掉他的骨头！”

“然后用他的头盖骨盛灯油。”

“然后用他的漂亮绿眼珠弹玻璃球！”

“然后用他的嘴唇做摇篮！”

“然后用他的声音做琴弦！”

“追上他！”

“追上他！”

“趁善良的主人还没醒来！追上他！”

“然后扒下他的皮肤！”

“扒下来！像扒掉一层外套一样轻松！”

“我们会非常仁慈，让他在昏迷中不感到一丝疼痛地被Hel女神抱走。”

Jensen的血液凝再次凝固——这次却不是因为寒冷，他受到惊吓地捂住嘴巴。确保连一根头发丝都不露出斗篷。

黑暗的墙缝中爬出一只只甲虫，它们匆匆往洞口爬去，去追逐它们口中的那个人——Jensen立刻确认那就是他自己。

Winter，那只不曾闭眼的白色的大鸟，伸出利爪像对待尘土一样将走在最前的甲虫捏成肉泥，在冰冷的注视下，它们立刻乱成一团，吱吱尖叫着缩回墙缝之中。

“居然有东西——那绝对不是一只鸟，能杀死我们！”

“它在保护那个男孩！就像我们保护我们的主人一样。”

“那小家伙走不远的。他的宠物还在这里。”

“他会回来的。”

“我们就在这里等待。”

“等他回到洞口，我就第一个咬穿他的靴子，钻进他的皮肤，掏空他的内脏，用他的肋骨做滑梯。”

“然后吃掉他的血肉！”

“然后啃掉他的骨头！”

“然后用他的头盖骨盛灯油。”

“然后用他的漂亮绿眼珠弹玻璃球！”

“然后用他的嘴唇做摇篮！”

“然后用他的声音做琴弦！”

“将他的皮囊献给主人，用它做回归鼎盛王都的战袍。”

Jensen彻底醒了过来，他不敢再谁去，生怕一个翻身把自己暴露在危险之中。他睁着眼睛，听甲虫们瑟瑟发抖地唱着鼓舞士气的歌谣，就这样唱了整整一个晚上。

第一缕阳光照进山洞。野兽伸了一个懒腰坐直身体。

“我的朋友？”他惊讶地高喊。

与此同时，石缝里传来此起彼伏地哀嚎声。

“我们的主人醒了。”

“它不会允许我们杀死他的客人。”

“它只是太善良了。”

“它只是太可怜了。”

“它只是太孤独了。”

“不知何年何月才能等到下一个异乡人，不知他是否拥有同样漂亮的皮囊。”

Jensen缩了缩脖子，“我在这！”他高喊，从斗蓬里露出一只手。

野兽露出如释重负的微笑，“原来你在这里！我以为你已经离开了。”

“我没有离开。”Jensen大声说，假装听不到石缝里传来的恶狠狠地诅咒声。

“你为什么不脱下斗篷呢？”野兽问。

“我想还是不了，我有点冷，这样穿着刚刚好。”Jensen回答，“现在你可以带我去找你口中全能的猎手了吗？”

野兽点点头，“跟我来。”他说着走出山洞，Winter在Jensen的头顶盘旋，直到走出洞穴Jensen才长出一口气，扯下斗篷的兜帽。

“昨晚睡得好吗，我的朋友？”

Jensen决定实话实说，“我听到你的虫子在说话。这让我吓了一大跳，它们想要杀了我，用我的皮替你制作皮衣。我可不敢在那样的对话中睡过去。”

野兽立刻羞愧地道歉，“它们总是胡说八道，在我曽曽曽曽曽祖父的时代它们就已经存在了，有时候我也拿它们没招。”

Jensen像昨天一样坐到了野兽的肩膀上。野兽埋头狂奔起来，四周的景象被狠狠地甩到身后。

“嘿，我没有怪你的意思！”Jensen在颠簸中大喊。

“我想不到补偿你的方法。这让我太难堪了，我把你称为朋友，而我的仆人却想害你。”

Jensen想了想，“你把你的故事告诉我作为补偿吧。”

野兽同意了。“我的曽曽曽曽曽祖父曾经是一位王子……他因为一位对他单相思的女巫而中了她的诅咒，变幻成野兽被放逐到禁林之中，只有把活人的皮肤活剥下来才能破解诅咒。这个诅咒世代传递，在我父亲死后就轮到了我。”

“我在皇宫中长大，我没有父亲，却有对自己如同亲生孩子的叔叔。我以为我会无忧无虑地过完自己的富有的一生，即使不可能成为国王，也享有数不尽的财宝和欢乐。直到这一天……”

“我的身体开始不断长大，撑破华丽的长袍，手指变成利爪，笔尖变成狼吻，嘴里长出獠牙，从前的爱人不敢见我，背地里称呼我是魔鬼。我被告知了所有真相——我的亲生父亲死了，化成了禁林里的一部分石头。而我，我也没能逃脱这个命运。”

“我那时候才明白，为什么大家都对我那么纵容。因为他们知道总有一天我会离开他们，他们只是尽自己所能补偿我——但即使是这样，我也没能够被允许留在他们身边。”

“一个黑夜我被一块放了麻药的肉块弄晕。人们把我塞进笼子里，连夜将我扔下山林中的悬崖。等我醒来……黑色的小虫子们，他们说他们是我的曽曽曽曽曽曽祖父的仆人，他们把我带到山洞口，让我钻进我父亲的胸膛，吞食那颗不再跳动的心脏，然后我就在那里住了下来。”

“直到……现在？”

“直到现在。”

Jensen沉默了一会，“为什么你不剥掉我的皮囊？我喝了很多葡萄酒，根本不会感到危险逼近。”

“我为什么要这么做呢？”野兽吃惊地反问。

“为什么不呢？”

“首先，我还挺喜欢你。其次，假如我重新变回王子，我又该去哪里寻找我的王国？这么多年已经过去了，而且……我并没有给这世界留下子嗣，诅咒在我死后就能够彻底终结了。”

“可是……”

“况且人类的脚程可没有我现在快，我大概走到半路就在禁林里饿死了。”

Jensen想了想。

“你不会怀念吗？你会总是梦到过去人类的时候吗？”

野兽点点头又摇摇头，“我该庆幸禁林里没有镜子。但是的，我总会梦到我从人形变成野兽的瞬间，然后我就会从梦中惊醒，只有痛饮葡萄酒才能让我有片刻安眠。”

“所以梦是恐惧的化身？”

“不全是。有时候我也会梦到春天的樱桃，那是我最爱的水果，可这个冬天似乎太长了，我的嘴巴已经好久没感受到樱桃的滋味了。”

“所以梦又是渴望的化身？”

“不全是。有时候我也会梦到绮丽的仙境，我从未去过那个地方，那像极了我的祖母给我说过的故事，天上有会飞的马车，太阳是一个一位俊美的神，他踏着彩虹金桥向我走来，在他周围是漂亮的女神，她们跳舞，舞姿便是天上星星的轨迹。

“所以梦又是想象的化身？”

“噢，我的朋友，我也不知道，没想到生命之泉酿出的酒让你变成了思考者。”

“我只是……我昨天做了个梦，但我醒来之后越想回忆却忘得越快。”Jensen眉头紧锁，重新陷入沉思……亲吻……冰雪……冬天……这是他能够记起来的全部。

他们就这样来到了禁林边缘的小木屋前。一股硫磺的味道让Jensen缩了缩鼻子。

野兽叩响木门，木门轰然倒地。

“见了鬼了我上一次就曾经说过——”屋内传来暴躁的咆哮声，“再有一次你弄坏我的门，就别想再来我这里讨盐巴！”

Jensen眨眨眼，踩着木门跳出来的，是一只立着蓬松大尾巴的松鼠。

“野兽说你可以带我走出沼泽。”Jensen蹲下来打量松鼠，它穿着人类的亚麻服饰，头顶的帽子插着蓬松的鸵鸟羽毛，腰间的皮带上除了一片人鱼鳞片之外，还挂着一把和它的身形恰好合适的刀具，背后斜挎着同样规格的弓弩。

松鼠双手抱胸，上下打量Jensen，然后长长地出了一口气，“你终于来了。”

Jensen不明所以，但松鼠的视线已经转移到野兽身上，“你现在可以离开了。”

“可——”

“没有什么‘可可可可’，现在我们需要工作了，在我工作的时候我不希望出什么岔子。”

野兽的耳朵耷拉下来。“那么朋友——”他对Jensen说。

“我答应过你会回来探望你。”Jensen保证道。野兽这才恋恋不舍地离开。

“现在，轮到解决我们的问题了。”松鼠朝Jensen扬扬下巴，“你还记得些什么？”

不知为何，自从见到的第一眼开始，Jensen对面前这只小家伙充满了无名的情感，他没有怀疑它的态度，“我还记得我的名字，我叫Jensen，这是我的伙伴Winter。我正在寻找某种事物，因此我必须往最北边走。”

“北境吗……”松鼠自言自语地点点头，“我知道了。我可以帮你，但你得等我弟弟回来，只有他才有办法渡过沼泽，但我们不会、也不能帮你更多，剩下的路需要你继续走。”

“这已经是对我最大的帮助了。”Jensen感激地说。

松鼠让他进门。Jensen和他的白鸟跟在它身后走进木屋。令他吃惊的是，屋子里所有东西都有大小两种型号。大号的椅子Jensen能躺在上面打两个滚，桌子上的大勺子像个脸盆。小号的物件则正好适合松鼠。Jensen看了一圈，忍不住啧啧称奇。

“随便坐。那是我弟弟的东西，可能对你来说有点大了，但总比用我的更适合。”

“你弟弟……”Jensen瞪大眼睛。

“啊，他就是个大脚怪。等会你就能看到了。”

松鼠说得没错，他们没等太久。一只庞然大物破门而入。

“谁又弄坏了门。”它进门的第一句话就是懊恼的询问。

松鼠翻了个白眼，“还能有谁。今天收获如何？”

麋鹿把背部沉重的麻袋甩到地上。Jensen忍不住伸长脖子去看，松鼠挡在他面前，声音低沉地说：“那不会是你想要看到的东西。你最好离它远一点。”

Jensen点头，后退几步站到一边，麻袋里的活物正在剧烈地挣扎。

“这是……”麋鹿的声音在嗓子里打了结。Jensen仰起头，与对方对上视线，再一次地，一股异样的情感喷涌而上，他感到鼻子发酸，双眼毫无征兆地开始流泪。

麋鹿显得比Jensen更加激动。“他终于来了？！”

松鼠没有回答他的弟弟，推了推Jensen的小腿，“你到那边坐着。”他面色不佳地给Jensen递过一条手帕，但它太小了，于是他把大概是属于麋鹿的手帕给了Jensen，Jensen接过它就像接过一条被子。

“你们知道我会过来？”Jensen问，他仍然在流眼泪，“我们以前认识吗？为什么我会忍不住流眼泪？我心里的感觉是什么？”

松鼠冷哼一声，“我确定这是我们第一次相见。听着，美人……”

他身后的麋鹿发出一声古怪的笑声。

松鼠长满绒毛的脸扭曲了一下，他继续没有理会麋鹿，“听着，Jensen，我们俩变成现在这个样子不是没有原因的，而你就是那个原因。”

“我？可你说过这是我们的初遇。”

“我相信你已经知道了野兽曾经是人类。同样的，我和我弟弟原本也不是这个样子。”

不知为何Jensen在听到这句话的时候并没有太吃惊。“你们也曾经是人类？”

“准确的说我们是神祇的一段意识的投影。没错，我们被塑造成人类的形象，却算不上真正意义上自然生产的人类，但我们确实作为人形猎手生存在禁林里。直到有一天——”

Jensen艰难地吞咽，他想，自己也许快要抓住脑海里那条断掉的丝线了。

“那个神改变了他的意识，他把我们变成现在这种……可笑的形态，就是为了完成一个任务。”

Jensen立刻明白了，“……我就是那个任务？”

松鼠定定地盯着Jensen瞧，过了好一会他转过身不再理会他，而是指挥麋鹿把麻袋搬到小屋后面。

Jensen不是没有感觉到松鼠对自己的淡淡的敌意，他抱紧Winter缩在角落，隐约地，他听到从后院里传来的激烈的争吵声。

“我不喜欢他们吵架。”Jensen悄声对Winter说。他蹑手蹑脚地从地板上爬起来往门外走。

“你要去哪？”从Jensen身后传来松鼠的声音。

“我只是……”

松鼠说：“刚才……并不是因为我们不欢迎你。”他看起来十分疲倦，“请原谅我刚才的无礼。没有我弟弟你根本走不出沼泽，而你根本无法想象那沼泽的可怕之处。”

“比冥界的传说还要可怕吗？”

松鼠问：“你知道死亡最可怕之处是什么？”

Jensen如今就是一张白纸。“我甚至不知道死亡对我而言意味着什么。”

“啊，年轻人，我来告诉你，死亡最可怕之处是遗忘。那条沼泽是冥河的河底淤泥，胃口大得可以吞噬世间万物，尤其喜欢吃掉记忆与连系。掉进沼泽会被所有人遗忘。即便奥丁都无法逆转法则。”

Jensen若有所思。松鼠继续说：“现在只有你才能帮助我们变回人形，也只有我们才能帮助你走到北境。”

“北境？”

“九大世界的最北部，生命之泉的源头。我也只在古籍里看过零星记载。”

Jensen问出他最想问的问题，“你知道我还要花多久时间吗？”

松鼠勾起嘴角，他的毛绒大尾巴正一下一下地拍打着地面。“我不会对你说谎。我不知道Jensen，我唯一能够回答你的就是你无需担心。你才是被宠爱的那一个。”

“被谁？”

“被我和Sammy的创造者。”

“谁？”

“我也不知道。他对于我们而言只是一道光影的神谕。我以为你会知道。”松鼠有些责备地瞪了Jensen一眼，他心里也存了一大堆的问题，但没想到这个家伙居然比自己还要无知。

“我……”Jensen想到自己昨晚做过的梦境，如今它已经变成了一片朦胧的纯白。“我想我曾经知道答案，但我把它们遗失了。”

“进来吧，等我的弟弟处理完手头的事情，我们就带你离开。”

麋鹿回来之后他们立刻出发。Jensen被允许骑在麋鹿的身上，松鼠像往常一样爬上麋鹿头顶的犄角，这样它就看得比他弟弟还高还远。麋鹿顺从地听从松鼠的指挥，避开禁林的树杈和不平的石块。

“我感到热。”Jensen说道。他开始朝发红的脸颊扇风，松开斗篷想让风进来。

“因为沼泽不属于春夏秋冬。”松鼠简短地解释。整个漫长的路途他们几乎没有说话，极偶尔的时候，松鼠会趴在麋鹿耳边，两个人交换只有他们才听得懂的消息。

只有在见到这种场景的时候，Jensen内心就会涌起一股难言的熟悉感。白鸟像洞悉了他的内心，钻进他的怀里张开双臂拥抱他。唯有这样他才不会再次丢脸地哭出来。

鹿蹄踏上沼泽的时候，所有人都猛地往下沉，滚烫的白烟环绕在沼泽上空，沾着泥泞的泡泡自深处往外冒。

“不要滑下去，否则谁都救不了你。”松鼠提醒Jensen。Jensen紧紧抓住麋鹿身上的皮革缰绳。

麋鹿没有继续下沉，沼泽吞没了他的小腿，这让他们每一步都异常困难。Jensen被蒸腾的热气弄得头晕脑胀，从不觉得困乏的身体突然开始从麋鹿身上往下滑。

“嘿！”松鼠发出尖叫。

Jensen被刺痛惊醒，Winter啄了啄他的手背。他抬起沉重的眼皮，努力强打起精神。

“掉下去可就永远沉睡了。”松鼠沉着脸警告道。

这里没有日月来计量时间。Jensen在煎熬中强忍。他的两只手背已经血迹斑斑，上面满是Winter把他从掉落前的最后一秒抢夺回来的伤口。

最终他们总算走到了对岸。一个完全不同的世界出现在Jensen眼前。

麋鹿无法上岸，Jensen从他身上跳到岸边。

松鼠臭着脸，这段旅途他好像从来就没有真正开心过，“我们已经完成任务了，为什么我们还没有变回原形？”

“你上岸试一下？”麋鹿提议。

松鼠跳到Jensen身边。就在此刻，神奇的事情发生了。他不断变大，直到变成和Jensen几乎一样的身高。

Jensen长大嘴巴。

“你好啊，美人。”松鼠——现在是一个年轻男人了，朝Jensen挑了挑眉。

“你——”Jensen没有把话说完。因为眼前的男人和自己太过相似，他们甚至有着同样的绿色眼睛和一模一样的雀斑。

男人耸耸肩，在Jensen的目光下不自然地整理他的猎人装扮，原本的松鼠尾巴不见了，他苦恼地想方设法遮住屁股上的布料裂口。“我和你说过，我是某个神意识的投影。嗯……他大概和你很熟啊。”

Jensen仍然没能从震惊中恢复过来，他的脑子突然衍生出无数种猜想，每一个片段都因为缺少记忆而让他无从下手。另一边，和他一模一样的男人不再理会他，而是朝仍在沼泽中的麋鹿伸出手。

“还愣着干什么，等着你老哥来背你吗？”

麋鹿静静地站在原地。他张了张嘴，“Dean，我没办法上岸。”

“什么？！”被叫做Dean的男人大叫，他的脸上一瞬间浮现出Jensen从未有过的暴躁与愤怒糅合的神情，“为什么会发生这种事？”

“我不知道。”麋鹿说。他用动物的脸显露出一丁点悲伤的表情，然后往后退了一步，“但你自由了。”

“你想要干什么？！你给我回来！”Dean狂怒，不假思索地就要冲入沼泽。Jensen立刻拉住他的手臂，他现在成了更理智的那个。

“这大概是个无法破解的诅咒。”麋鹿低头说道，“我已经习惯了现在的生活，这挺好的。但你不是，Dean，你总说想去禁林外面看看，现在正好是个机会。”除去几不可闻的哭腔之外，他说这句话的时候过于流畅，不知道自己早就在心里反复准备了多少次。

“不！你这个蠢货！我说的是想和你一起！也许我们还有什么事没做，我会救你的，Sammy，让我回到你身边，你不要走，你给我回来，我们会一起解决它的，就像之前的每一次一样，不要抛弃我，求你，Sammy，总会有办法的，就算你永远是麋鹿又怎么样，回来，Sammy！操！我是你哥哥！我命令你马上回来！否则我就跳下沼泽！我会让你心里缺了一块，却永远不知道那一块就是我！”

而麋鹿只是边走边回头。他知道Jensen会尽全力不让Dean做傻事。

“再见Dean。祝你有个愉快的旅行。”

说完这句话，他一头扎进白雾氤氲的屏障中，很快看不见身影了。

 

【侏儒】

Dean十分虚弱，Jensen把自己的斗篷脱下来给他御寒，但这并未取得什么效果。

Dean原本执拗地站在沼泽边缘不肯离开。但很快地，失去动物皮毛让他冻倒在地上。Jensen绝不可能放下他不管，因此便背上他继续往前走。Dean一开始还骂骂咧咧地挣扎，让Jensen不要管他，但一阵寒风过后，即便是最坚毅的猎人也冻得说不出话了。

他们一路下行，感受到道路越来越崎岖，泥土和花岗岩被垒成阻隔的墙壁，Jensen不得不叩开自己遇见的第一扇门。

一个矮人出现在石穴的门洞前，他的胡子直到脚尖，全身上下因为烟灰漆黑而肮脏，只有一双闪着暴躁和愤怒的金色小眼睛正瞪视着不速之客。

“有什么事吗？”矮人问。

“能否能让我们到你的房子里躲避寒风？”Jensen问，“我的兄弟，Dean，还有我最忠实的伴Winter，这场暴风雪实在冷得够呛。”

“去找别人吧。”矮人说完准备甩上木门。

Jensen伸手撑住木门，“求你，我们保证风小了就走，酒让我们暖一小会。我们甚至可以帮你干活。”

矮人想了想，“我确实需要很多人帮我铸造宝物。”他重重地哼了一声，转身走进屋内，Jensen一行跟在他身后进了石穴。Dean挣扎着从Jensen身上下来，不断揉搓自己冻僵的关节。他很快恢复过来，因为屋子内只能用闷热来形容。

“他不是你的兄弟。”矮人看了眼Dean之后如此说道，“他不是任何人的兄弟，因为他甚至不是人类。说起来，你也不是人类。”

Jensen吃了一惊，矮人的双眼在黑暗中闪着异光。“我是什么？”他急切地问。

但矮人立刻咧开一个恶劣的笑容，“我凭什么告诉你？我能得到什么好处？你除了寒冷一无所有。”

Jensen沉默了，他知道矮人说得没错。

这时候Dean开口了，“你是地下之城最有名的铁匠Sindri？”

“你认识我？”Sindri问。

“我的匕首就是你铸造的。”

Sindri朝匕首的方向瞥了一眼，“你来自沼泽以南？我曾经把这把匕首赠送给一个家伙，他可以用它来剥出一块完整的人皮。但显然他并没有那么做。”

“他把它送给我了。”

Sindri不满地冷哼，他重新拿起铁锤，“没时间闲聊了，现在，进去。”

“进去哪里？”Jensen问。矮人没有回答他，他五根像香肠一样的手指握住身边的把手，工作仓的铁门被他拉开，室内漆黑一片，他示意两个一模一样的男孩往这里钻。

“见鬼，我才不会进去。”Dean说着退后两步。矮人的脸上立刻露出愠怒的神情。

“我最痛恨不守承诺的人！我要把你们都扔进炉子里当燃料！”

Jensen挡在Dean面前，“我可以进去，但你得先告诉我这是什么。”

“我不会杀了你，你这个磨磨唧唧的胆小鬼。进去之后有两个踏板，你唯一需要做的就是不断踩那个踏板，这样我的煅烧炉就有永不熄灭的烈火，温度足够我炼出最厉害的宝物献给奥丁。”矮人一边说，一边重重地推了Jensen一把。

Jensen听话地钻了进去，门重重地在他身后重重地合上，紧接着他听到了上锁的声音。

“你为什么要把我锁起来。”Jensen不安地问。

矮人重重地敲了敲仓门，“少废话，赶紧开始。”然后他转向另一边，“而你，也不能白白享用我的屋子，去厨房给我搅拌热汤。”

Jensen开始工作，他坐在仓内唯一的木椅上，双脚踩在踏板上上上下下地开始施力。舱内越来越热，Jensen擦了擦汗。

“好了吗？”他问。

“快了。”矮人懒洋洋地回答，在屋子里哼起小曲。

过了一会Jensen再次问，“好了吗？”

“快了。”矮人懒洋洋地回答，他的浓汤煮好了，他愉快地喝了起来。

过了一会Jensen再次问，“好了吗？”

“快了。”矮人懒洋洋地回答，他在沙发上翘起脚，开始阅读最爱的书籍。

过了一会Jensen再次问，“好了吗？”

回答Jensen的是矮人重重的鼾声。

Jensen停了下来。“Winter？Dean？”

耳边传来门锁轻轻打开的声音，Jensen走出囚禁他的仓房。“他睡着了？”

Dean冷笑，用脚踢了踢矮人的屁股。Jensen捂住嘴巴咽下一声惊叫，生怕矮人突然醒来。

“猎人有的是方法麻醉猎物。”Dean说。矮人打了个打呼噜，揉揉鼻子继续沉睡。

“我们走吧。”Jensen小声说。

Dean却开始翻箱倒柜。

“你在找什么？”

“他曾经去过禁林，他一定有能够渡过沼泽的办法。”

“你要偷他的东西？！”

“偷？他刚才把你关在炉子里做奴隶。如果不是我你压根出不来。”Dean举起一枚铁锤看了看，又将它随手扔到一边。铁锤把地板砸了个大坑，但矮人丝毫没有察觉。“别误会，我也不是什么好人。帮不帮我你随意。”

Jensen抱住Winter站在一边。他看到角落里有一艘小金船。他犹豫了片刻，便示意Dean朝那个方向看去。

Dean捧着小船翻来覆去地看，逐渐地他的脸上露出笑容，“噢美人，你可真是我的幸运之神。这就当是我们今晚在这里的报酬了。”他的双眼高兴得发亮，随手又取下矮人挂在墙壁上的皮裘替自己穿上。

Jensen本可以与Dean分道扬镳。但出于关心他还是跟在Dean身后。他们重新来到沼泽边缘。Dean把金船放在泥泞上。

“这艘船可以把你带到对岸？”Jensen问。

“你就看着好啦。”Dean信誓旦旦地说，“它曾经被作为Sindri的死敌献给奥丁的贺礼，但不知为何它又出现在Sindri的小屋内。它可以变大变小，载得动奥丁的全部军队，而且，没有它淌不过的河流。”

正说着，金船逐渐被沼泽吞没，只留给膛目结舌的两个人的只有几个翻腾的泡泡。

“不！操！这不可能！”Dean急得想伸手去捞船。再一次地，Jensen立刻拦住他。

“你会被吸进去的。”

“我必须要回去！我不在乎！”

“冷静点。”Jensen说。

“放开我。”

“我们会想到别的办法的。”

就在此刻沼泽突然响起沸腾的声响，先是桅杆，然后是整洁干净的甲板，最终，一艘巨大的金船从沼泽底部缓缓升起，耀眼的金光让Jensen和Dean眯起双眼。

“鲁纳斯在上……”Jensen喃喃自语。

“我就知道！我就知道！”Dean兴奋地大叫，他迫不及待地跳上船,“我马上就能回去找那个小混蛋了！”

“这太好了！”

Dean说：“听着，Jensen，我得谢谢你……”

话音未落，那原本在石穴中酣睡的矮人正在远处朝他们追来，他胯下骑着一头金鬃猪，速度快得难以想象。“你们这些小偷！盗贼！渣滓！”在他身后，数以百计的矮人正挥舞着手中的武器朝他们跑来。

“快走！”Jensen对Dean说。

“上来！他会杀了你的！”Dean对Jensen伸出手。

“他杀不了我。我会逃跑的！”Jensen说，“快离开，我的朋友。”

Dean深深地看了Jensen一眼，拉起金船的帆绳，船尾的十字方向盘自动旋转。“接着！用它保护你！”他接下绑在腰带上的匕首抛给Jensen。

金船疾驰而去。Jensen松了一口气。但他也没剩下太多时间，“Winter！”他大叫。白鸟在他的头顶盘旋几圈，一个俯冲钻进他怀里。他立刻裹上斗篷。

“那小兔崽子去哪了？！”矮人们大叫。

为首的Sindri狠狠地啐了一口。“……回去吧。我们找不到他了。”

“我们不能就这么放过他们！”矮人们不愿意，特别是其中一个混蛋正坐在金船的桅杆上摇摇晃晃，大声嬉笑着超矮人们竖中指，这立刻让他们火冒三丈，把手中的武器朝男孩的方向抛——虽然他们马上就后悔了，因为沼泽无情地吞没了他们的武器，而船上的盗贼笑得更嚣张了。

“回去吧……”Sindri再一次说，“那个家伙……我们无法伤害他……你们看不出来吗，连最小的一片雪花都在庇护他。”

Jensen躲在角落，他和Winter对视两眼，“走吧。”

然后他们静静地离开。

 

【罪恶】

眼前的道路逐渐熟悉起来。成排的木房沐浴在和煦的暖阳下，散养的羊群在远处的山坡上变成一个个缓慢移动的白点，人类的孩子们从Jensen身后跑上来，大胆的几个伸手去摸Jensen骑着的白马驹，马鞍上金色的流苏伴随着石籽小路颠簸地前后摇晃。

Jensen眯起眼睛，把耳朵上别着的一枝石斛递给那个最害羞的孩子。

“石斛……”

Jensen睁开眼。白鸟正在不远处的树梢上静静地看着他.Jensen揉揉眼睛，眼前的积雪让他回到现实——没有阳光，他的世界早已是一片纯白。

“我又做梦了。”他对Winter说，“我以前曾经经历过夏天吗？”他苦思冥想，但梦却像一缕轻薄的冷雾飘走了。Jensen分不清那是书里的内容还是丢失的回忆——你也没读过书。Jensen对自己说，猎手们的家中有许多书籍，厚重地摆在角落里蒙了尘，Jensen却连翻一次的想法都没有。

他和Winter再次闯入一片密林，Jensen开始分不清方向，如果不是Winter，他大概永远都在原地转圈，走那些他曾经留下脚印的老路。

与此同时，他也感到一种难以言述之痛自心底涌出，像坚硬的石板终于被水滴凿穿，因此每一滴寒冰之水都扎在心头，一滴一滴，永不停歇，心底的死水汇成寒冷的溪流，涓涓流淌，趟过心脏，心脏便因此发疼，趟过胃部，胃部便因此皱缩，趟过四肢，Jensen冷得裹紧了他的斗篷，他冷得连呜咽的寒风吹在身上都觉得是温热潮湿的。这让他不得不放慢步伐，走一段路就要停下来休息很久。

就像现在一样。

Jensen捂住胸口闷闷地喘气，“等等，Winter，再休息一下。”他靠在一棵隆起的枯树根旁，慢慢滑坐在雪地里。Winter盘旋着，钻进他怀里，Jensen把冻僵的脸颊贴上白鸟温暖的翅膀。

“如果我无法醒来，你就离开我吧。”他说完这句话就闭上双眼。

黑暗降临了。

远处升起篝火，农夫们将烤好的肉块从铁签上取下，香料的味道伴随着热浪飘散到很远的地方，葡萄酒和歌声在夜晚永不停歇。今年的庄稼长势喜人，运气好可能一年能有三次收成。但农夫们不敢把话说得太满，生怕破了难得的好运气。

Jensen被他们盛情邀请到中间坐下，他带了些他们从未见过的精致玩意儿，胸前的绿宝石晃了他们的眼。Jensen说自己来自很远的地方，没有一个本地人听说过那个地名。大家哄笑说Jensen肯定是哪个侯爵的年轻子嗣，全村最漂亮的未婚姑娘嬉笑着往他身边凑。

Jensen羞红了脸，扭捏地转身把自己酿的蜂蜜酒从马驹上取下来分给大家。农夫们往篝火里加了把新鲜的松枝，流淌的树脂混合着木枝噼里啪啦燃烧，火星直冒，浓郁的松香弥漫开来。Jensen忍不住跟着年轻人一起唱歌，他跟着学了一遍就记住了旋律，哼起小曲来像是他天生就是歌唱家。

大家又一个劲地让他讲故事，他把自己的经历说给他们听，却都被当成骗小孩的神话，小孩们在他膝盖下围了一整圈，央求他再打开那个甜罐子让他们伸手指进去刮一圈放嘴里吮。

他们一直玩闹到深夜，年轻的姑娘们扯着他的袖子让他跟着跑进教堂，她们把编了一整夜的花环戴在他头上，然后一个个因为他的模样红了脸，他们在教堂里闲逛，给他介绍他们信仰的圣父圣子和圣灵，却仰望圆弧的穹顶咽下最后一口酒，醉醺醺地用石盆里的圣水相互泼洒嬉闹。

最年轻的姑娘让Jensen娶她，草编的戒指被她拿出来放在Jensen手心里，其它人撒着花瓣咯咯直笑。

“不行不行，我不能娶你的。”Jensen连连摆手。

姑娘气得直跺脚，“是我不够好看还是声音不够甜美。我可以带五十只羊去你家，外加一条世界上最可爱的牧羊犬。”

“不是的。”Jensen笨拙地辩解。

“还是你喜欢了我们中的谁，这里的姑娘随你挑，只要你勾勾手指亲上来就好。”

Jensen拼命摇头，他扯了扯衣领，露出脖子上带着的金环，“我已经有……呃……婚配对象了。”他努力用本地的语言解释道。

姑娘伸手去摸他的金环，在碰到的瞬间“哎呀”一声把手缩了回去，指尖被灼伤的感觉像一阵幻觉，她眨眨眼，今晚她喝得太忘形了。

大家闹够了，打着哈欠各自往家走。Jensen牵上他的白马驹，对方喷了个响鼻，别别扭扭地不和Jensen走在同一条直线上，直到Jensen悄声说今晚给他吃燕麦并且不告诉Jared才罢休。

就在此刻，他听到远处传来一阵阵压抑的哭声，这在陷入沉睡的村庄中也显得无比模糊，像随时会被最轻柔的晚风打碎拌匀在夜空里似的。Jensen循着声音走过去。

是那个孩子。他手里还拿着那枝石斛花，却发出最让人心碎的声音。

“你怎么了？”Jensen问，“为什么不回家？”他的手抚摸他卷曲的短发，直到他逐渐止住哭声。

“我没有家。”孩子摇摇头，“我很饿，只能在大家都睡着的时候去拣点别人吃剩扔掉的食物。”

Jensen知道人类需要进食，不像那些纵情享乐的神祇们，他们进食只是因为娱乐。他暗自叹息，哪怕Jared总是劝他不要过多干涉别的世界——实际上他几乎比他还要心软。“你的父母呢？”

“我没有妈妈。而我的父亲……”他看了看天空，语气中充满了浓浓的眷恋和敬仰，“我还不能去见他。”

“可你现在需要进食。我想饿着的滋味可不好受。”Jensen像是对自己自言自语，他最终下定决定，“我可以帮助你。”大家都睡着了，没有人能看到他施了什么小花招。

他打了个响指，孩子眼前出现了热腾腾的饭菜，马铃薯上淋着香气扑鼻的肉汁，羊羔肉被切成完美的片状。

“Emmmmmmmm……不够。”Jensen皱眉。他再次打了个响指。一大杯冒着热气的牛奶出现在孩子面前。

“还是不够。”Jensen又说，他再次打了个响指。精致的甜点和糖果出现在孩子面前。这下他才稍微满意一点。

“我不能帮你太多，否则某人会责备我的，我不懂，他有自己的一套规律法则。”说到这他翻了个白眼，“不过你不用担心，在你和父亲相遇之前，只要你打个响指，餐盘里就会出现佳肴，杯子里就会涌出鲜奶。”

孩子睁大眼睛，“你是谁？你不是……你不是父亲的仆从，为什么你能够……”

Jensen笑着站起身，“那是个秘密……”

最后一个词他没说完，他看到他身后正站着一个姑娘，就是那个曾经因为他的故事笑倒在他怀里的那个。

“等……”Jensen大叫，心脏因为对方突然后退并且转身狂奔的动作而狂跳起来。他追不上那个姑娘请求她保守秘密，等他扭过头，原本待在原地的孩子也不见了。

Jensen的心底划过一阵不安。

“Jared……？”

Jensen再次苏醒，他身上盖了厚厚的一层积雪，这倒让他暖和起来。他从雪堆里爬起来，生怕自己忘记这个名字似的不断默念它。

Jared Jared Jared Jared……

他又是谁？

他下意识地抚摸自己的颈部，发现梦中的金环竟然出现在他的脖子上。“那不是梦……至少不仅仅是梦？”不知道是不是错觉，它的出现给了Jensen继续走下去的勇气，他似乎离真相越来越近了。

Winter绕着那金环飞了三圈，亲昵地朝Jensen鸣叫了几声。

“你知道它？”Jensen惊讶地问。白鸟朝他叫了一声。

“为什么我听得懂动物的鸣叫，唯独听不懂你在说什么？Winter？为什么你要一直帮我？我从没问过你你要去哪里，你也无法回答我。你以前认识我吗？我……不是人类？我到底是什么？Jared又是谁？”

白鸟无法回答他。Jensen知道如果想知道答案他只能继续走下去，这是他既定的旅途。

他第三次做梦是在三天之后。

他梦到他死了。

没有人看清他是怎么来的。一开始只是一片树叶的枯萎，就当太阳太大好了。但立刻白色的云沉甸甸的遮住了太阳，天空出现一个裂口，白色的冰冷将这个世界铺满了。人们躲起来瑟瑟发抖，不知道谁喊了一声“快烧掉他，他一定会巫术，他会给我们带来不幸的”。

北风突然吹得更烈了。木柴被吹散，房屋倒塌，河流上涨，牧群被冻在冰下，村庄的生机被死亡亲吻。

农夫们瑟瑟发抖，这才发觉自己惹了不能惹的人。他们将原本Jensen送给别人的银盘和杯子还给北风。寒风夹着鹅毛大雪将它们卷走，却没有留下他们乞求的悲悯。

这冬天一直持续了五年日夜，大地变了模样。直到有一天，他揉揉眼睛醒过来。

冰雪洗涤他的身体，他蜷缩脚趾，寒冷将他的关节染成冬天浆果的颜色，他的嘴唇是北风亲吻后的颜色。他像被寒冷孵化出来。他发出的第一个有意义的音节成为他的名字。Jensen。他蜷缩着停留在原地，寒风扬起雪花几乎要将他重新掩埋。

“我叫Jensen。”

“为什么我在这里？”

他看到一个人影出现在他面前。

“我需要你的帮助。”他的声音是阴郁的深渊，“我是黑暗之神Hoder。”

 

【复活】

“我不明白。”Jensen说，“我只是一个失去记忆的异乡人。”。黑暗之神挥了挥手，层叠的阴影将Jensen笼罩其中。他似乎他没有诸如逃跑的这类选择。

“我受了卑鄙的蛊惑，犯下不可饶恕的罪恶。所有的世界都不会再有春天，因为我将掌管春天的神祇杀死了，他是我的兄弟Baldr。我必须做出补偿。”黑暗之神说。他的脸色苍白，高大瘦削的身子隐没在巨大的黑色斗篷里。

“可……我又能帮你什么？”Jensen问。

黑暗之神没有回答他的问题，“你肩上的白鸟是一个信号，你就是我要找的人。这是你的必经之路，所以你别无选择。”

Jensen皱眉，“我还是不明白。它是你的……信使吗？是你让它把我引过来的？”

这段对话出现了长时间的沉默。Jensen不自在地扭动身子。最终他对面的神开口说话了，“他把你完全封印了起来。你当真把所有记忆都遗落了？”

“‘他’是谁？”Jensen立刻问，一个名字在舌尖转了几个圈，最终忍不住脱口而出，“……Jared？我和他又是什么关系？”

“这个答案包含了一道禁语，不能由我来告诉你。”黑暗之神说，“况且，你已经距离答案越来越近了,不是吗？”

Jensen下意识地摸了摸颈上的金环，“和这个有关？”

“密林是我的栖息之所，也是我的身体本身，每一棵树都是我的意识，但只有你拥有金环，你才能看到我的存在。”

Jensen立刻想到了什么，“所以Jared也是通过这个金环和我见面的吗？他是……神？我又是什么？他现在在哪里？我是不是要去找他？”

黑暗之神不耐烦了。“你将会在该知道的时候知道一切。”他的身形隐没在黑暗中，而Jensen则被一股巨大的力量牵引向前，他的身体腾然起飞，七彩的光线在脚下飞驰。几乎是下一个瞬间，他被狠狠地摔在阶梯前。

当他抬头的时候，巨大宏伟的柱式神殿出现在远处高高翘起的倾斜的平面边缘。

“……Hoder？”Jensen尝试着叫了几声黑暗之神的名字，但他当真隐没在黑暗之中不愿——抑或是不能再出现。Jensen别无它法，他艰难地从地上爬起来，免不了在光滑的冰面上趔趄地打滑，他四处张望。

似乎是被迫来到一个全新的世界，这个世界被暗和寒冷笼罩，星辰挂在头顶深夜的幕布上，直直向下坠着长长的冰棱。而在Jensen面前，雄伟高耸的柱式宫殿在圆盘状冰面的正中央，只不过此刻，失衡的冰面一边高高翘起，一边则坠入深渊几不可见。Jensen小心翼翼地往前走，亲眼见到任何滚落的事物被那坠入深渊的黑暗吞噬。

这是四季。Jensen突然意识到，而此地甚至并非他第一次踏入。他闭上眼睛，此处原本应该是初生嫩芽的树林，合着细雨飘落的早春花瓣在地上铺了厚厚的一层，生命之河推搡着破碎的冰屑淌过水车；更远处的地方坠着硕大饱满的葡萄，酿酒的小神总是打着酒嗝醉倒在最茂密的那片草地上，他和Jared总爱越过边界去偷他们藏好的酒桶；在夏的对面是秋天，那边应当永恒存在着橙黄的落叶和丰收的盛景，欢快的歌声永不停歇，用柳条编制的巨大箩筐里装满了蔬果，这样一来神祇们的宴会上便永远不会缺少最新鲜肥硕的食物。

至于最远处，Jensen睁开眼，记忆力纷呈的景色被白色与黑色取代。他最熟悉最远处的冬天，他和Jared总会被狩猎女神恩准——为什么不呢，她毕竟是Jared的母亲，他被送过一把金色的弓弩和一个金色的鱼钩，只要Jensen想要使用它们，它就不会让Jensen空手而归。

“但……”

“看着我，亲爱的，你不开心，我只想知道为什么。”

“我只是……有点烦闷了。”

“我们坐上雪橇，从最高的冰川滑下来？如果你觉得不够，我可以吹口哨唤来最美的极光和流星。”

“不，Jay，不是你的错，我只是……我只是有点想去外面的世界看看。”

“‘外面’？！这太危险了！”

“你总是这样说，其实只是想让我无时不刻在你身边。”

“在我身边不好吗？我不能给你带来快乐吗？我很抱歉，我只是……我只是想让你和我一样开心……”

“天啊Jay，我不是这个意思，我们不要吵架，我爱你，你知道的。”

“我也爱你。”

“你就答应我一次好不好？这是我最大的心愿了。”

远处传来的呜咽让Jensen下意识地打了个寒颤。他没时间去消化这些新添的信息，哪怕他的内心无比震惊，他曾经想过他和Jared的关系——那些零碎的潜意识的暗示让他对这个名字如此有亲切感，他未曾想到那些只有情人才会分享的亲吻会出现在他和Jared之间，没有距离，不留缝隙。

月白色的平面更加倾斜了。Jensen不可能再停留在原地。Winter一如既往地伴随在他身边。Jensen唯有见到它才能获得些许安慰。

“我该怎么去救他？”Jensen轻声问。那哭声似乎在回应他的问题，幻化出纤细的手指一般让Jensen一步步向前。他看着面前歪斜的、长长的阶梯，不得不手脚并用往中心的神殿爬去。这花了五个日月更迭的时间，Jensen的手脚被大理石的边缘划破，但他甚至不感到疼痛，他的目光绕过宫殿，一次次地注视着那倾斜的深渊边缘。

Jared在里面？

Jared在里面？

Jared在里面？

Jared在里面？

Jared在里面？

Jared在里面？

……Jared在里面。

突然，Jensen被一阵柔风托起，殿内的大门自动开合，他在惊讶的情绪中疾驰穿过，层层纱幔荡漾出朦胧的死寂。

“啊！”他被投掷入一片缤纷的海洋。他挣扎地冒头，从嘴里吐出一朵。他用手拈起一朵凝视它们，仔仔细细地将它的六片羽毛般向外展开的薄片看了个遍。花。他已经很久没见过花了。

他的身体在花海中浮浮沉沉，花浪起伏，那少女般的呜咽声从深处传来，竟然是每朵花的声音。而在花海的尽头，被黑暗之神称之为兄长的春神Baldr正躺在他的大床上，床幔低垂，Jensen渡至跟前掀开床幔。被公认为最俊美的神祇Baldr就出现在Jensen眼前。

“嘿！你干嘛遮住我的眼睛？”

“没有为什么。”

“那你拿开。”

“……我不可以。Baldr的金色头发和白皙的脸庞像是永远在放射光芒。万物皆热爱他，而他也热爱万物。”

Jensen因为这段回忆突兀地笑出声。这太不应该了。他最终在Baldr和他的妻子盛开鲜花之神Nanna离开之后才推开Jared的手。

此时此刻，Baldr像是被熄灭了生命的火种，苍白地平躺着，身体像花岗岩一样僵硬，他健美结实的胸膛被一枝槲寄生贯穿，属于神的血浸染了大半件长袍。

“我该怎么做？”Jensen不知所措。没有人回答他，而唯一和他面对的是一个死去的神——难怪不再有春天了。

他的伙伴飞来，停在那一枝槲寄生上，将它压弯了一些。

“不！”Jensen轻声说，“我知道你想要帮忙，让我来。”他俯身靠近春神，双手握紧那根枝条，异物和皮肉摩擦的声音让他犹豫了片刻，他闭眼用力将它整条抽出。因为用力过大他甚至翻下了床，重重地摔入花海。

“这比我想象得要容易。”Jensen好不容易浮上来。他屏息凝神，时间过去，无任何事发生。失去生命的春神胸口多了一个漆黑的血洞。

那花海将他抛离神殿。Jensen只看到大门闭合前的最后一秒，那层层叠叠的花海变成了Nanna——Baldr的妻子，她哭着俯在Baldr的胸前。

“Winter，现在我应该去哪里？”Jensen问。但白鸟不会回答他，他心里也有了答案。

“我要去找Jared。”他宣布道，下定决心要绕过布神殿往倾斜深处的未知爬去，“我明白了，我终于明白了，这一切都是缘自于我和Jared，我死而复生，他不知所踪，我必须找到他。”

Jensen开心地大笑起来。

“是的。但你走错了方向。”在Jensen身后传来黑暗之神的声音。Jensen扭头，却不见他的身影。

“我应该往哪边走？”Jensen问。

“这边。”那声音循循善诱，“再往这边一点，再过来一点，不要害怕，再过来一点。”

Jensen心中不安，“你为什么不显形带我过去呢？”

“因为，”那声音拉长音调，“犯下罪恶的人无颜出现在列达布利克。”

紧接着，黑暗吞噬了Jensen。他向下坠落了一天一夜，终于失去了知觉。

黑暗发出浑浊的叹息，他喝下迟来的Kuasir蜜酒，完成了他最后的赎罪，等待他的是一枚致命的金箭，他会和他的孪生兄长在这场乱序中沉睡，直到黄昏将他们一同唤醒。

迎接他们的将是一片新世界。

 

【Norns】

Jensen躺在一汪河水中顺流而下。白鸟在他上方盘旋。Jensen仍然活着，却无法动弹。他睁着眼睛，那个穿长袍的短发女人坐在河边的大树上，手中的纺车转个不停，银色的泉水被向上拉成细线，她向着Jensen微微的笑。

这笑容仿佛在哪儿见过似的。Jensen想。来不及看第二眼，他的身体便往远处飘荡。

穿过雾气，他看到眼前出现海市蜃楼一般，是幻景还是这原本就属于他记忆的投影。他看到他和Jared。突然从这边出现，打闹嬉笑着，没等Jensen细看又消失不见，留下一片欢快的笑声。然后又突然出现在另一层蒙蒙大雾中，像是怕被人窥探到似的，两人左顾右盼，Jensen甩开Jared往前走，被一把捉住手拉回来。Jared的眼睛亮晶晶的，像冬天最先飘落的两片雪花，他倾身亲吻Jensen，Jensen是会飞的，但他却站在原地——何止站在原地，他迫不及待地踮起脚迎上Jared，两具亲密的身体在贴合的瞬间消散了。

Jensen焦急地朝另一个方向看去，眼前张开翅膀的白鸟歇歇地掠过，挡住了他的视线。

他又顺着河流回到了原点。那大树上的短发女人手握纺锤，生命的细线被她向上拉开，她向着Jensen微微的笑。

这笑容仿佛在哪儿见过似的。Jensen想。来不及看第二眼，他的身体便往远处飘荡。

穿过雾气，他看到眼前出现海市蜃楼一般，是幻景还是这原本就属于他记忆的投影。他看到他和Jared。他记起了他，神情地无声地呼唤他的名字，他不该在这里，水流冰凉彻骨，他不知道要在这泉水里涤荡多久，是活着却不能懂，似死了却会思考心痛，他就这样一遍遍地蹉跎掉时光。

他逐渐想起了一切。

Jared是狩猎女神Skadi的儿子，他在一次领地巡视中预见了Jensen，而Jensen——他曾经弄丢了自己，现在他想起来了，比起神祇，他只是一只精灵，在亚尔夫海姆（Alfheim）的旷野里种满了风信子和石斛。他从那处出生，非要问父母的话大抵是临近的几株植物。他从未离开过那片花林，却总被外来的故事迷住。Jensen也想到外面看看。

他顺着生命之树的往上爬，没想到意外地遇到了正在巡逻领地的冬神。Jensen总是变成一只青色的鸟，先在厚实的动物羽毛也让他感到冷极了。冬神救了他，麋鹿变成人型，点了点Jensen的额头，于是绿眼睛带雀斑的小精灵便出现在他怀里。

冬神说你亲亲我，你亲我一口你就不冷了。

Jensen不像别的精灵那样不懂亲吻的意思。他在夜间的云朵上装睡，拨开云层见过狂风中花朵交配，空中密密麻麻的红色花粉黏住雌蕊，抵死缠绵，Jensen在云里红了脸——正胡乱想着，Jared便亲上他。

“还冷吗？”Jared笑着问，又不知道为什么有点紧张。Jensen立刻安慰他，冬神的法力非常厉害，他感到浑身何止是一股暖流，他简直是在把Jensen往火山熔岩里扔。

他想他们是要好的朋友，但立刻他有把朋友这个词用力从脑海里划去。

Jensen在Jared的神殿住了下来。他从未有过这样亲密的陪伴，他养花，甚至养了一群蜜蜂做宠物，但花不会将他抱在怀里，蜜蜂亲吻皮肤也是痛的。

Jared的亲吻是酸的，甜的，带着一点点疼，Jensen为了前面的甜可以忍受心尖上的疼痛，而Jared的告白可以让他整个世界都淌着蜜糖。

他也真的带他去过蜜糖里游泳，两个人像初生的动物小崽一样互相舔。但又是不一样的。Jensen想，从未有人让他那么快乐。

他想这大概就是极乐。

他们一起过了很长很长很长的时间。几乎等于童话故事里的结尾：

他们永远幸福、快乐地生活在一起。

Jensen有一天说他想去更外面看看，关于人类的世界，侏儒的世界，海底的世界，已知的光明，未知的黑暗，阳光雨露水，Jensen都渴望知道。

他又顺着河流回到了原点。大树——尤克特拉希尔（Yggdrasill）的树枝上坐着一个长发女人，她将纺锤里的线拉开，一根根线在她手中编绘成网。她把网撒向天空，这些不同的网便飞向九大世界。她向着Jensen微微的笑。

这笑容仿佛在哪儿见过似的。Jensen想。来不及看第二眼，他的身体便往远处飘荡。

Jensen在村庄里遇了难。人类要把他绑起来烧掉。火点起来了，雨下起来了，雨很快变成了雪水，水很快变成了坚冰。

Jared赶来救了他。他们一路上都在玩你追我赶的游戏，权当是情趣，Jared以为自己能保护Jensen，没想到却还是晚了一步。

他要惩罚人类，不但摧毁一座村庄，而是每一座村庄，他要带走情人，自己却陷入沉睡。

冬神昏迷，春神死去。尤克特拉希尔被寒冬笼罩。

Jensen醒了过来。

“Verdandi，”他对长发的命运女神说，“Urd，好久不见。”他又对短发的命运女神说。Urd从过去伸出一只手将Jensen拉起。

“你终于想起来了。”她说，Jensen顺着树杆往上爬，和她们坐在一起。

“Jared在哪？”Jensen问，“我该怎么找到他？我已经旅行太久太久了。我想要回去了。”

Verdandi在现在的时间里回答他：“阿斯加德的冬神神殿坠落至尼福尔海姆，你要从生命之树的树根爬过去。”

Jensen又问：“我该如何唤醒他，他还好吗？”

Verdandi哀莫能知，她只能知晓现在，却无法洞悉未来。而Urd，她只能从过去打捞回忆，她也支支吾吾无从说起。

“我们把Skuld找来，她掌管未来，她一定知道该怎么做。”

Skuld很快来了，她顺着树枝滑下来，笑着挽住Jensen的手。他们以前曾经分享过同一串葡萄。“你终于来了。旅行好玩吗？”

Jensen朝她做了个鬼脸。

Skuld一边奚落Jensen，一边从她姐姐编织的命运之网中分辨属于Jared和Jensen的那两根，“你当初要是不走，我们还能有机会坐上奥丁的黄金马车。”

她动作很快，毕竟她总是喜欢用自己的一双巧手编制自己的秀发。她将属于两位友人的命运交到精灵手中。

“去吧。”

Jensen握紧命运之线，“不久后见。”他扭头朝命运三姐妹告别，然后纵身跳入生命之泉中。

他顺着泉水里的树根往深处游，快到了，快到了。

他终于冒出水面，几乎要哭出来。

他知道Jared离他很近了。

他在白色的世界中看到了光明。

 

【白鸟】

Jensen很遗憾没有再见到他忠诚的伙伴。他太急切地想要见Jared，以至于他甚至不知道Winter是什么时候和他告别的。Jensen愧疚极了。

他和Jard重新住在了索列姆海姆（Thrymheim），又过上了永远幸福、快乐的日子。这次Jensen确定，他们不会再有变数了。因为Jared把属于他们的命运只绳编在了一起，挂在了卧室的床边。

有一天Jensen醒来，看到两根线变成了一条。Jensen吓了一跳，哭着晃醒了Jared。他们围在床边看，最后确定下来是两根命运之线融在了一起才彻底放心。

Jensen不喜欢早上，因为冬神喜欢在早上缠着他亲热，他也不是不喜欢和Jared亲热——就是，他总是不想让Jared太得意。

Jensen喜欢下午。他们躺在草地上，有时候他也枕着Jared的大腿。他会告诉Jared自己一路上的经历。他便也说到那只消失的白鸟。

“我给它起名叫Winter。”他一边说一边偷偷看Jared的脸色。

Jared毫无反应甚至给Jensen的嘴里塞了一颗葡萄。

“我那时失去了记忆……它是我最忠诚的伙伴，你能帮我找找看它在哪里吗？”

Jared亲亲他，“它去了它该去的地方。”

Jensen一边觉得有些可惜，一边又有点闷气。过了一会他戳戳Jared。“你不会觉得吃醋吗？”

Jared搂着Jensen大笑，一个翻身把Jensen压在身下。

晚上Jared和Jensen会把猎物烹饪成美味佳肴，他们之中总有一个会在火炉前成为碍事的那个。但两个同时亲吻得忘了形以至于烤焦食物也不是没有过，还不止一次。

他们就这样过了很久很久。Jensen没有忘记白鸟。他总和遇见的其它神祇或者精灵提起那只白鸟，但他们不是说不知道，就是用奇怪的眼神看着他。

“也许它是我的错觉罢了。”Jensen失落的说。如果连神都无法找到它，那所有世界中又有什么是比神还要厉害的呢？

他们就这样过了很久很久。久到Jared和Jensen又开始出来旅行。他像以前一样变成青色的小鸟，飞累了就用爪子抓住Jared的鹿角休息。

他们见了许多以前的朋友，又认识了许多新朋友。Jensen没有忘记白鸟。

他想，至少要去和它说声谢谢。

有一天晚上，Jensen在Jared的怀中睡着，又似醒过来一样睁开眼睛。他看到在Jared的胸腔里，那只白色的大鸟正在活蹦乱跳，它用那双熟悉的眼睛看着Jensen，里面只有纯粹的愉悦。

“Winter？”Jensen惊讶得大叫，“等等……Jay？！”

他惊醒过来，推了推Jared。

“到底怎么回事？”

Jared睡意朦胧，“什么怎么回事？”他说了句“爱你”就要重新坠入梦中。

Jensen戳他的腰，又捏他的脸，全不把冬神放在眼里，“Winter就是你？！”

Jared这下彻底睡不着了。“你想听到什么答案？”

“你瞒了我那么久！”Jensen气鼓鼓地控诉，身体却控制不住地往对方怀里钻，他耳边传来砰砰砰的心跳声，“我当然要听真话。”

他顿了顿，抬头望向Jared，在对方眼中他隐隐知道了答案。想到Jared一直都在自己身边，他居然又开心，又生气，眼眶一热眼泪就流了下来。

Jared连忙吻去他的眼泪，“别哭，别哭。”

Jensen以前才不喜欢哭。“你告诉我。”

于是Jared是这么回答Jensen的：“你想要我是什么我便是什么。”

他们亲吻在一起。然后冬神和精灵和冬神胸膛的那一缕灵魂之光——也就是白鸟永远幸福、快乐地生活在一起。

 

fin.  
2019.2.14.

===========

尼亚的脑洞，被我写出来却变成了一箱90年代冰糖心便宜大雪梨呜呜呜呜。但是写得很开心，脑子里能想到的不能想到的都写了。主要背景是自己杜撰的《北欧神话》，夹杂了奇怪的基督神格进去，除此之外还有：

第二章【村庄】的音乐梗借用《幸福的拉扎罗》。爱的伤痕借用《巨人的花园》。

第三章【野兽】红斗篷来自《米鸥，我的米欧》（悄悄安利，顺便安利林格伦的另一本《狮心兄弟》），有一点野兽和小红帽的元素有一点点《失物之书》的影子。甲虫是小时候看的《千与千寻》和《木乃伊》==

松鼠和麋鹿就不用说了XD

【侏儒】有借用《格林童话》里的糖果屋。

最后一章基本上就是模仿《笑》，我真的是没招了当年被老师按头背全文orz

整篇文是甜蜜的折磨。是小农场的白色篱墙。是我童年杂糅的集合。


End file.
